1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to security bars for placement across a door to prevent opening, and in particular to a security bar for an inward swinging door, having improved retaining means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Security bars placed across a door frame to prevent its opening are most commonly used in commercial buildings, particularly at the exit. Normally, there will be upwardly facing channels or brackets mounted to the frame on opposite sides of the door for receiving a bar.
Security bars of this nature are not commonly used in residential homes. The typical brackets such as used in commercial buildings do not have an attractive appearance and are rather large. Also, often, the inward facing trim or door jamb of the frame is not parallel with the frame of the plane. This makes it difficult to mount a bracket for a bar.
An attractive, easily installed security bar for a residence is needed because many door jambs are not sufficiently strong to withstand an impact from an intruder. Such an impact could shatter the retainer for a dead bolt lock. Also, the small planes of French doors can be broken to provide access. Moreover, it may be that the key to the dead bolt lock has been duplicated by others.
Improvements are also needed in the case of commercial building security. Often, the door frame will be of a metal channel member which is hollow. There will be no wooden stud therein in which to secure a long screw for a bracket. There is no means to position a nut to tighten a bolt against. Normally, the retaining brackets are secured by metal screws which are screwed into holes drilled in the metal door frame. Metal screws are not strong enough to withstand severe impacts from the exterior.